Technical Field
This invention relates generally to pill boxes useful for storing medication. More particularly, this invention relates to a pill box having an electronic reminder system. Specifically, this invention is directed to an electronic pill box comprising a base module and a selectively detachable day module; each module including touch-free capacitance sensors for determining whether medication has been removed therefrom; and including a light sensing assembly for determining whether the correct medication has been loaded into the day module.
Background Information
Doctors prescribe medication for patients suffering from a variety of illnesses. An issue that is fairly common is that patients frequently do not follow the exact dosage regimen prescribed by the physician. They will tend to forget to take a dose at a prescribed time or will accidently double up dosages when they can't remember if they took the medication at a prescribed time. Because the prescribed regimen is not being followed, the healing which should occur through action of the medication on their body may be slowed or the patient could actually put their health in jeopardy by overdosing themselves.
A number of electronic pill boxes have been proposed in the prior art including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,601 (McLaughlin); U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,304 (Hicks); U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,688 (Machamer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,600 (Urquhart); U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,037 (Raven); U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,403 (Lloyd et al); U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,891 (Kehr et al); U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,937 (Rauche) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,087 (Laurent et al).